A Promise Worth Keeping
by thecoolycaty
Summary: well here's something new... basically my oc was forced to leave the irken planet because she was too dangerous. she was a special irken that the tallest feared. so the forced her to leave and go to earth. whom will she find there? a new friend?


**Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim :'(**

She was, as the tallest phrased "_**a freak of nature**_". She _was _a freak. To her kind that is. She was being exiled to a distant forgotten planet. Earth I think. Her name is Lyric. She is an irken elite. She was planning on becoming an invader along with her mate. Well… they weren't _allowed _to love any being in any way, shape, or form but they loved in secret. And as for becoming an invader…well she could forget it.

But, she was being forced to leave. Because of her power. She was special. _Too _special. She is packing up to leave with her sir unit Beebe. That's where our story will start.

"Beebe we must hurry!" lyric said. She was frantic. She _had _to see him before she left…she just had to.

"Yes mistress!" obeyed her sir unit. It hurried over to the computer unit and began to pack it.

"Very well…" she frowned. Then she sighed. _This is terrible…_ she scowled and told her sir unit to finish packing and meet her by the docking bay. She then hurried out to the bustling city. It was very advanced and she loved it. She loved city air and the people. They were _her _kind of people. She slightly smiled at it. She sighed. _Where would he be now? _ "Huh wow…"she muttered. See hadn't expected him to try to come to her but, he looked to be on the way to her current home unit. She rushed over to where he was walking.

"Zim!" she cried out, he looked startled.

"L-lyric?" he stuttered "I was just on my way, but it seem you have found zim." She giggled. She thought it was funny how he talked in third person sometimes.

"I'm leaving today..." she frowned. "I wanted to see you." They started walking so they wouldn't cause irkens to stare.

Zim looked displeased. "I still don't see why-"she put a finger to his lips.

"Hush up! I don't want to think about it. Let's just pretend we don't have to hide and that I'm not leaving 'kay?" she pled. Zim rolled his eyes then smiled a bit.

"Fine. So want to get some lunch, then…I don't know…" he blushed a bit but this made lyrics smile grow.

"Alright then, where to? We could make a quick trip to foodcourtia. But then again that place isn't the most private…" she began to get lost in thought.

"Well I have something for you." Zim smirked "so let's try that first." He pulled a small white cube from who knows where and it began to grow in his hand until it was a rather large cube. The top seemed to disappear and zim pulled out a wooden instrument of some kind. It was roughly carved but it was clearly made of wood. It had an invader symbol carved onto the back of it and it had 2 strings. Zim handed it to her. "here." He smiled again.

She took the instrument in awe. "How could you know? How could you get one?" she asked in awe. She carefully took it and the box shrunk and zim put it away.

"It took awhile but I went around and found out how to make one…" he implied.

"You made it?"

"yep." He smirked, "impressed?"

"very." She quickly pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, I'll cherish it forever." They continued walking for a while. Lyric suddenly stopped. "It's time." She murmured.

"Already?" zim said sadly. She slowly nodded. She looked around and found they were in an abandoned part of town then, she turned around to face zim. She blushed, and quickly kissed him. "It's okay…don't be sad." He said quietly. He was trying to convince them both. She looked down.

"I'll miss you." She whispered "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't you dare forget me!" she ordered

"I won't…ever!" he kissed her hand gently "one day I'll find you again, I promise."

"And I promise to wait, and never give up on you." They both smiled and shared one more kiss. "Are you coming to see me off?" she taunted him "or will I have to do it alone?" she took his hand pulled him along. When they were at the docking bay she jogged over to her little waiting robot.

"You did good Beebe." She smiled and picked up her robot in a hug "now, let's go." She walked over to a regular looking voot cruiser lined up on the dock. She turned and waved to the irken who cared to show her off. She took a deep breath and climbed in, and pressed a few buttons to activate the ship.

"Launch in tee minus 6 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Lift off." The ship announced in monotone.

"I love you zim…" she whisper as the ship flew upwards. Then once out of the atmosphere it blasted forward.

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

_I've lost track of time…it feels like months but I know it can't be that long…or could it?_ She had woken up from sleeping for who knows how long. She looked around. Then pulled out a digital notebook. She grabbed a pen from the side and drew a large tear droplet. In the middle she wrote a poem.

_**Whenever I cried you'd wipe away the tears**_

_**You had never ending patience with me**_

_**When I was left to feel dark and damp in tears **_

_**You would pull me away from reality for a little while**_

_**And give me a reason to believe there was hope**_

_**I love you**_

She smiled a bit. She had written 7 poems so far. They helped release the bottled up pain.

"I think I'll sleep a bit longer…" lyric murmured sleepily. She then fell into a restless sleep. She started to cry in her sleep. She woke up a couple of dozen minutes later.

"I'll never get any sleep like this…" she sniffled and wiped away the tears. She looked out of ship and in the distance she saw a planet. It was rather small to her. Her planet was at least twice as big. She sighed and decided to play a song on her gift. This time she wanted to sing along.

_**My head lies on my chair; **__**  
**__**this ship is dark and damp.**__**  
**__** If I could only see your face, **__**  
**__**though I know that I can't**_

_**I try to close my eyes and sleep, **__**  
**__**but your face haunts my dreams.**__**  
**__**I feel like I've been torn apart...**__**  
**__**I'm broken at the seams**__****_

_**I toss and turn; I'm restless.**__**  
**__**I know I will not sleep; **__**  
**__**I know that I still think of you.**__**  
**__**Do you still think of me?**__****_

_**My eyes now face the darkness; **__**  
**__**the demon's haunting our lives.**__**  
**__**(It seems we had it all and more; **__**  
**__**why did I have to leave? Why?**__****_

_**It seems the clock ticks slowly, **__**  
**__**and yet our love went by so fast.**__**  
**__**I sit up smooth, but slowly; **__**  
**__**why did I have to leave you there? I just don't understand...**_

"I just don't get it…" she murmured her sir unit was peeking from behind her chair. "Hi Beebe, did ya like my song?" _****_

"yes mistress! It was beautiful…but also full of pain." Her robot reported.

"You're an observant one" she smirked. The sir unit nodded

"Were almost there mistress!" Beebe pointed off into the distance at the now closer planet.

"Yep, out _new_ home…" she sighed and prepared for a soon landing.

**Soooo….. How'd you guys like chapter one? Well read and review!**

**Here's the URL for the poem ** ?id=779528


End file.
